Amor de mi vida
by Bastis
Summary: -SongFic- El destino puede sorprendernos de gratas maneras. El amor de tu vida, frente a tus ojos. -OneShot- -Inu&Kag-


**DISCLAIMER: La historia original de Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

--

Kagome...

Su nombre ronda tu mente, se pasea dulcemente por tus recuerdos, te lleva a aquel mundo de sensaciones que nunca soñaste conocer...

No puedes olvidar la primera vez que la viste, cuando ella te liberó del sello que te mantenía atrapado en el Árbol Sagrado, aquel en el que el conjuro de Kikyo te dejó atrapado cuando ella se creyó traicionada por ti.

Sí, ese hechizo que te mantuvo cautivo durante cincuenta años, aletargado en un sueño del que no recordabas absolutamente nada. Tu cuerpo no envejecía pero tampoco tu vida transcurría; aquella mujer quizás no tuvo el valor de destruirte después de todo. Así, permaneciste en aquella espera, que bien podría haber sido eterna si nadie hubiera intervenido en lo que el destino dispuso, confinado en un rincón del bosque, en aquel árbol que veía transcurrir los años sin inmutarse.

La flecha sagrada de la sacerdotisa se mantenía profundamente clavada en tu pecho, atravesándolo y manteniéndote unido a la corteza del árbol. Aquel lejano día, ¿qué sentiste entonces? Seguramente tu cara se llenó de espanto al ver lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer, cuando la viste tomar su arco y apuntar con firmeza hacia ti. La confusión, la ira, la decepción, se acumularon en tu corazón vertiginosamente. Paralizado, tú, un hanyō, un mitad-demonio, no atinaste a esquivar el ataque de una humana. ¿Qué importaba? De todos modos hubieras sido incapaz de atacarla, herirla, matarla. Antes preferiste que ella lo hiciera contigo.

¿Hubo dolor? Sí, aún recuerdas algo sobre esos últimos momentos antes de caer en aquel profundo sueño. La flecha cruzó a toda velocidad la distancia entre ambos, cortando el aire con un silbido, y fue directo a incrustarse en tu pecho con un golpe seco que te dejó sin aliento. Notaste claramente cómo atravesó tu piel y se hundió profundamente en ella. Gemiste por lo bajo ante la sorpresiva sensación de dolor que invadió tu cuerpo. Aquella flecha había atravesado el corazón, cierto, pero no como una flecha ordinaria; esta no te mataría. Este no era el dolor de la muerte; pero entonces te preguntaste si acaso no era peor, cuando todo el aire de tus pulmones pareció desvanecerse repentinamente, como si una mano invisible oprimiera tu garganta, provocando una sensación infinitamente incómoda, el desesperante deseo de arrancarte esa flecha y volver a respirar con calma.

Pero tus manos, tus manos de hanyou, de medio-demonio, no podían siquiera soñar con rozarla. No te estaba permitido tocar la claridad de aquella luz. Un calor abrasante se irradió por tus dedos cuando intentaste aferrarla para quitarla de ahí. El poder espiritual de la sacerdotisa, aquellas dotes purificadoras, formaban un aura que brillaba pálidamente con un color violáceo alrededor de la flecha.

No hubo tiempo para mucho más. Tu mirada desenfocada alcanzó a distinguir a Kikyo unos metros más adelante, pero ya no importaba, ya nada importaba. El sueño más profundo que experimentaste en tu vida comenzó a invadirte, irrefrenable. Desde aquel punto en el medio del pecho donde la flecha se enterraba, comenzó a expandirse una cálida corriente que fue entumeciendo tu cuerpo paso a paso hasta la punta de tus dedos. El dolor persistía, pero el súbito agotamiento era mayor aún. Te entregaste casi voluntariamente a él, sin luchas ni resistencias. ¿Para qué pelear? La sorpresiva traición dolía demasiado, y ya ni siquiera deseabas una explicación para no abandonar este mundo con la incógnita de lo que había ocurrido. Tu alma deseaba desesperadamente dejar de sentir, y que todo se detuviera. En todo caso hubieras preferido la muerte, sin duda mucho más efectiva para olvidarlo todo, pero si esto al menos se le parecía, estaba bien.

Tus ojos titubearon un momento en un último parpadeo, y terminaron por cerrarse. Y en ese punto tus recuerdos se detienen. Casi como si hubieras dejado de existir. Pero no...

Los años transcurrieron en aquel claro del bosque con la misma lentitud con que se desprendían las hojas para caer pesadamente en el suelo, en los otoños que tú no podías contemplar. También pasaron los inviernos de abundante nieve que caía en silencio, para ir a depositarse tristemente en aquel suelo helado. Luego la primavera hacía resplandecer el verde del lugar y se deslizaba entre las hojas de los árboles esparciendo una fresca brisa. Y cuando el agobiante verano llegaba, aquel Goshinboku contemplaba impasible cómo todo a su alrededor se vestía de color y vitalidad.

Tu cuerpo permaneció intacto, inmutable frente al paso de los años. Es que sellar a un hanyô en un Árbol del Tiempo significaba dejarlo atrapado en aquel sueño indefinido, pero no matarlo. Cualquiera que pasara por allí y contemplara tu rostro apacible no podría señalar nada, ni una sola señal que indicara que el tiempo había atravesado tu existencia envejeciéndote. Permanecías igual que aquel día. ¿Acaso no era eso peor que la muerte? Se parecía más a alguna clase de tortuosa condena, estar pero estar ausente, existir sin existencia...

Cincuenta años tuvieron que transcurrir en aquella silenciosa agonía de la que no podías despertar, en aquel sueño sin sueños, del que no tenías recuerdo alguno. Sólo un espacio en blanco, una gran laguna en tu memoria.

Cincuenta años y abriste los ojos. El primer recuerdo que afloró dolorosamente en tu mente fue el de la traición, aún fresca, como si hubiera ocurrido unos instantes atrás, porque ignorabas el tiempo transcurrido en realidad. ¿Qué fue lo que te despertó? Algo había debilitado momentáneamente el sello que te mantenía atrapado; no podías liberarte, mucho menos quitar la flecha, pero al menos habías logrado despertar, aunque bien pensaste que aquello era aún mas desesperante, consciente de tu situación de indefensión e imposibilitado de liberarte.

¿Y aquel olor? Ese aroma golpeó todos tus sentidos aún en la distancia, haciendo hervir tu sangre de ira y sed de venganza. Sin dudar lo atribuiste a la mujer que te dejó atrapado allí, pero ignorabas que sus restos yacían bajo tierra desde hacía ya medio siglo, y que su alma ya no andaba por el mundo de los vivos. No podía ser ella.

El aroma empezó a incrementarse, supiste que avanzaba hacia allí, y cuando repentinamente aquella joven de cabello azabache irrumpió en ese claro del bosque, la confusión invadió tu mente. ¿Era Kikyo? Pero... ¿por qué estaba tan distinta?

En su loca carrera por escapar de aquel yōkai-ciempiés llegó al pie del árbol en el que estabas sellado, y alzó la mirada temerosa para encontrarse frente a frente con tus ojos dorados. Por un segundo te perdiste en aquellos ojos oscuros y brillantes, casi hubieras podido jurar que te devolvían tu reflejo. Y su aroma... Con su cercanía descubriste que era bien distinto, por primera vez lo sentías y se grababa en tu mente para siempre, para reconocer su presencia cada vez que estuviera cerca. ¿Quién iba a decir que fue entonces cuando sus caminos se cruzaban?

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_lo que mi alma vacía _

_quería sentir_

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba_

_lo que en sueños buscaba_

_y que en ti descubrí_

Al principio, la habías llamado "Kikyo" con sorna, burlándote, intentando herirla. Ella no se había dejado intimidar por ti, aún cuando no dudabas que seguramente había notado que no eras humano. Pero no temió, y con una valentía que rozaba lo absurdo en aquella situación en la que ella estaba claramente en desventaja, te gritó a la cara: _"Kagome, ¡mi nombre es Kagome!". _La contemplaste con incredulidad. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarte así? ¿Es que acaso esa chica no conocía el miedo y el peligro?

Fuiste arrancado de aquel extraño hechizo que sus ojos oscuros ejercían sobre ti cuando aquel monstruo que la perseguía por alguna razón que tú ignorabas la lanzó violentamente por los aires, al tiempo que le exigía que le entregara... _¡la Shikon no Tama!._ Tus oídos lo captaron a la perfección. Y notaste cómo aquella joya se desprendía del interior de la joven, escapando por el costado de su estrecha cintura acompañada de una pequeña cantidad de sangre debido la herida. ¿La Shikon no Tama estaba en su cuerpo? ¿Quién era ella, entonces?

Inmediatamente, aquel yōkai-ciempiés extendió su viscoso cuerpo alrededor del árbol, enredándose con varias vueltas, atrapando a Kagome contra tu cuerpo en aquel fuerte abrazo. La cercanía te desconcertó, su cuerpo pegado al tuyo, y su aroma más cerca que nunca, grabándose con vivacidad en tu mente. El yōkai aumentó la presión haciendo que Kagome gritara de dolor y te suplicara auxilio.

No demoraste demasiado en convencerla de que te liberara del sello. La suerte estaba de tu lado. Sin duda aquella joven era demasiado confiada, pero la comprendías, después de todo su situación era desesperada. Los aldeanos habían llegado al lugar e intentaban atacar torpemente al yōkai con sus insignificantes armas. ¡Estúpidos humanos! ¿Cómo podían creerse capaces de derrotarlo de esa manera? Tendrías que intervenir. A lo lejos una anciana que no reconociste, porque después de todo también los años habían transcurrido para la pequeña Kaede, le gritaba a Kagome que no te liberara.

_- ¡Te estoy preguntando que si puedes quitarme la flecha! ¿O es que acaso quieres morir en este lugar? –_ le habías gritado a la joven en forma ruda, para evitar que dudara y siguiera los consejos de la anciana. Notaste la confusión en su rostro y pudiste oler su miedo.

_- ¡No, no quiero morir aquí!_ –había dicho ella repentinamente, como tomando una súbita decisión, al tiempo que aferraba la flecha incrustada en tu pecho. Y la vida volvió a correr por tu cuerpo.

_Tú, has llegado a encender_

_cada parte de mi alma_

_cada espacio de mi ser_

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_ni ojos para nadie_

_Sólo para ti_

Un haz de luz violácea resplandeció con fuerza y la flecha desapareció en sus manos. No sentiste dolor. La presión en tu pecho desapareció e inspiraste profundamente, sintiendo el aire fluir en tus pulmones y la fuerza retornar a todo tu cuerpo. Eras libre.

Acabaste con aquel yōkai con un simple movimiento de tus garras a lo largo de su cuerpo, y la Shikon no Tama que el monstruo había tragado momentos antes fue rápidamente recuperada por Kagome extrayéndola del siniestro cadáver. Entonces, no dudaste en quitársela.

Sí, así fue. La primera vez que viste a Kagome intentaste matarla. No significaba nada para ti, una pobre humana que corría desesperada por el bosque creyéndose capaz de escapar de tu velocidad y tus ataques. Cayó al suelo pesadamente y te hizo errar el golpe mortal, que pasó rozando su cabeza. Luego todo se sucedió rápidamente, la anciana Kaede materializó en tu cuello aquel hechizo, aquel rosario de Kotodama, el molesto collar que con una simple palabra pronunciada por la joven te arrojó pesadamente al suelo impidiéndote moverte. La sorpresa despertó tu ira. ¡No podía ser posible! ¡Tú, un hanyō, hijo del más grande de los yōkais, doblegado por aquella tontería! Cómo detestabas que aquella niña tuviera ese dominio sobre ti, ¿verdad?

En realidad, no. Aunque te resultaba muy molesto cada vez que lo hacía, extrañamente pensabas que lo echarías de menos si ella dejara de hacerlo. Era una de las tantas cosas que te unían a Kagome. Y si ella quería gritar "¡Osuwari!" hasta que no pudieras moverte, bien dispuesto estabas a permitírselo con tal de ver aquellos ojos que brillaban de furia cuando se enfadaba contigo. Se veía hermosa.

Y tu tiempo junto a ella comenzó a transcurrir, luego de que la Shikon no Tama se rompiera en cientos de fragmentos, cuando se embarcaron en la misión de recuperarlos uno por uno. Las peleas se sucedían, pero Kagome soportaba tus modales groseros y rudos, tu terquedad y aquella actitud soberbia. Nada parecía impactarla ni atemorizarla, y hasta se atrevía a reprenderte y hacerte frente como si de un niño travieso se tratara. ¡Aquello sí que era irritante! Y a la vez atractivo y desconcertante...

Sin saber exactamente cuándo ocurrió, de repente te encontraste suavizando tu carácter, sin perder nunca tu esencia y sin poder evitar algunas discusiones, pero sorpresivamente al menos procurabas algunas veces no herirla ni ser demasiado duro con tus palabras. ¿Desde cuándo te importaba lo que ella pensara? ¿Qué más te daba hacerla llorar? No... No podías. Nunca te gustó ver llorar a una mujer, cierto, pero desde luego te resultaba indiferente lo que una humana sintiera. Pero Kagome... Aquel brillo de sus ojos cuando las lágrimas empezaban a asomar te hacían desear rodearla con tus brazos y cobijarla para siempre en tu pecho. Sin mencionar lo miserable que te sentías cuando el culpable de aquello eras tú.

¿Qué diablos era eso? ¿Qué te estaba pasando? De un momento a otro estabas defendiéndola en cada enfrentamiento con yōkais e incluso cuando tu propio hermano Sesshomaru quiso matarla. De repente caíste en la cuenta de que te lanzabas desesperado a su rescate sin reparar en los riesgos que corrías. Sólo querías que ella sobreviviera. ¿Qué importaba tu miserable vida? Siempre habías estado solo y te habías acostumbrado a ello. Pero ahora tenías a quién proteger, y aquella joven que había sanado tu corazón tenía que vivir, a cualquier precio.

_Eres el amor de mi vida_

_El destino lo sabía_

_y hoy te puso ante mi_

_Y cada vez que miro al pasado_

_es que entiendo que a tu lado_

_siempre pertenecí_

Amor... Sí, por primera vez en tu vida la palabra venía a tu mente y amenazaba con escapar por tus labios. Desde aquella vez en que ella fue lo primero que viste al despertar de tu largo sueño. Desde aquella ocasión en que intentó interponerse imprudentemente entre Sesshomaru y tú creyendo que tendría alguna posibilidad de salir con vida, con aquel valor que irradiaba todo su ser. Desde aquella vez en que ella torpemente creyó que un hanyō como tú necesitaría curar las heridas de las batallas con las extrañas medicinas que traía de su época. No olvidarás su cara de sorpresa al contemplar tu pecho desnudo, sin rastro alguno de cicatrices. Y aún así, aunque te bastaban unas horas de descanso para sanar por ti mismo con increíble rapidez, aunque lo que mataría a un humano para ti significaba una herida menor, aún así permitirías en lo sucesivo que ella curara tus heridas y las vendara, quizás por no llevarle la contra, quizás... por sentir el contacto suave de sus manos en tu piel...

La Shikon no Tama, aquello que quisiste arrebatarle la primera vez que la viste, había dejado de ser el objetivo que te enceguecía y se había convertido en la excusa para tenerla a ella tu lado. ¿Cuántas veces deseaste en secreto que aquella búsqueda se extendiera por siempre? Así ella nunca tendría que partir. ¿Cómo sería volver a estar solo? Y no sería una soledad cualquiera: ¿cómo sería estar sin Kagome?

Su nombre era una caricia para tu alma herida. Aquella joven te cautivó sin que pudieras notarlo y resistirte, se metió en tu corazón como lo más preciado que la vida te dio. Su presencia embriagaba todos tus sentidos, y a veces te demandaba un verdadero esfuerzo contener el deseo de abrazarla, tocar su piel, hundirte en el perfume de sus cabellos y no soltarla jamás.

_Tú, has llegado a encender_

_cada parte de mi alma_

_cada espacio de mi ser_

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_ni ojos para nadie_

_Sólo para ti_

Ella, Kagome. Con su forma de ser, por momentos infantil, por momentos con la madurez de una auténtica mujer. Tan humana y tan fuerte. La de la sonrisa que derrite tu corazón, la de los ojos oscuros que te miran con alegría, tristeza, reproche o curiosidad, y en todos los casos te hacen estremecer de pies a cabeza por el deseo de perderte en sus labios. La que sanó tu alma, la que devolvió la alegría que creías irrecuperable y perdida para siempre. Las ganas de vivir con alguien, por alguien. Por ella, todo, todo lo harías por ella, lo que fuera necesario con tal de no perder nunca esa risa alegre que acelera tu corazón enamorado.

_Esto es de verdad_

_Lo puedo sentir_

_Sé que mi lugar_

_es junto a ti_

Nunca te temió, nunca sintió rechazo por tu doble naturaleza, yōkai y humana, esa mezcla de tu sangre que tanto te atormentó durante toda tu vida, que te forzó a una infancia en soledad, que provocó la enemistad hasta con tu propio hermano. Ella nunca te traicionó, nunca dudó de ti, creyó en tu fuerza más de lo que tú mismo creías. Te dio su amor en forma incondicional, le quitó a tu corazón las telarañas y el dolor. Lo hizo latir con fuerza y le mostró que el futuro puede ser maravilloso cuando se ama.

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que no conocía_

_y que en ti descubrí_

La vida junto a ella será lo que nunca te atreviste a soñar, lo que creías que no te estaba destinado. La amas, con toda la fuerza de tu ser. Cautivó tu corazón y te hizo suyo. Kagome... El amor de tu vida.

--

**¡Bueno! Este es el segundo fanfic que publico, otro one-shot igual que el primero. La historia más larga está en proceso y algunas ideas siguen rondando mi mente. Me gustan los song-fics, pienso que las canciones pueden transmitir muchas sensaciones y sentimientos. En este caso, usé la canción del dúo Camila, "Sólo para ti", porque pensé en esta pareja la primera vez que la escuché. **

**¿Demasiado amor? ¡Reconozco que estaba un poco necesitada de romance, sentía ganas de escribir esto! Quedé medianamente conforme, y eso ya es bastante, ¡suelo pelearme mucho con las cosas que escribo! Como siempre, los reviews con opiniones y críticas constructivas serán muy bienvenidos :)**

**¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
